


Never look at him again.

by JesseSkywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Smut, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseSkywalker/pseuds/JesseSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has issues with many of the seven deadly sins when it comes to his brother, none of which being sloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never look at him again.

"Never look at him like that again." Sam spoke just behind Dean's head. Dean was silent. He didn't know what to think. His brother has never made any advances towards another man, let alone him. "What?" Dean sounded confused, not believing the intent his mind had come up with. He turned around with a confused look on his face, eyes blinking, underestimating how close his brother really was. His eyes shot wide when he felt his brother's warm breath on his upper face, taking in the sight of his brother's angry face though his eyes maintained a lustful glisten. "I saw the way you looked at him when he left." Sam said in the same tone as before, inching a few steps closer to where their bodies were pressed against another. Cas had just left to return to heaven after helping on a hunt; Sam's comment just after the faint flutter of wings, as if cued. Dean started to believe his imagination when he heard Sam say "You're mine." just before diving in to kiss him, sensitively for the way it must've looked. Dean never thought his brother would have feelings for him. A guy with daddy issues that kills demons and ghosts isn't exactly etched into someone's standards, but I guess it works for someone with the same problems. Dean reciprocated immediately, still trying to think clearly. He knew he had feelings for Sam besides just brotherly love, but he never accepted it until this moment. Sam ground his hips against Dean's stomach to where Dean could feel the tent in his jeans, slightly gasping at the little friction he managed to obtain. Dean felt himself growing hard. No matter who it is, it's always a turn on knowing you're getting someone off. Dean moved to the bed of the motel they'd rented, both of them shrugging off clothes as they walked so that when they got to the bed nothing but their boxers were left, making arousal more obvious than what has been said. Damn the Winchesters and their heavy layers. Dean laid on his back while Sam ghosted over him, leaving a hickie on Dean's collarbone before kissing his cheek quite sweetly. Neither of them had done this before, so Sam decided to be the one to take lead seeing as he's the larger one. Sam said it again, with more arousal in his voice than before "Never look at that angel the way I look at you." Dean moaned at the hickie being made on the side of his neck before muttering "Make me." right below Sam's ear. Sam breathlessly chuckled and put his thumbs into the waistband of Dean's boxers before pulling them down passed his feet, making sure to slow up when he passed his brother's painfully hard cock and blew warm air on the tip where precum was already beading out, just to tease. He removed his own boxers after pulling lube from Dean's nightstand, knowing he kept it there for one night stands at any random bar closest to the motel they happened to be staying at. Sam impatiently squirted some onto his index and middle fingers and put pressure to Dean's hole. He knew Dean had never done this before either because he jumped at the sudden pressure he hadn't expected. Dean started panting "Fuck Sammy, I never knew you could be so dominant. Makes this an even better first experience with a guy." Sam started to push one finger in, slowly so Dean could adjust easier. His wasn't even halfway in when he heard Dean panting "Goddammit Sam, just push it in and move!" Sam obliged, sticking it in fully, but still not moving as fast as he could. He started making slow strokes in and out, growing harder everytime he thought about how tight and warm his brother was. This was better than any female he'd been with by far. He started quickening the pace, about five strokes in and Dean starts grinding back onto his finger. Sam added another and curled them up causing Dean to moan louder than he had so far.  
"I need you inside of me. I want to feel your cock in my ass. Please, Daddy."  
Sam rubbed the cold lube onto his cock, the cold sensation giving him chills along with the filthy words spewing from his brother's mouth, making him harder. He thought about what just came out of his brother's mouth and thought about how hot it made him. Dean didn't even know he had a daddy kink, it kind of just slipped. He was flushed, feeling the blush burn down to his chest before feeling Sam enter him. Sam was still going slow, knowing his fingers were much smaller than his dick. Dean still drove back into him, and Sam didn't keep it from him. He quickened the pace, finally getting up to the speed he wanted after waiting so long. He was thinking about how Dean called him daddy and caught on to the kink pretty quickly moaning and uttering back "Good baby boy, taking it all on your first time. You're so fucking hot for me." Dean was so hard, starting to whine at his neglected cock, so full and ready to let go. Sam sensed the agony on his face and started stroking his brother's dick in time with his hard thrusts, Dean shuddered immediately at the contact, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Sam felt Dean's insides convulse as he came, sending him over the edge into his brother. If his brother clenching around his dick didn't make him come undone, he knew the sounds his brother made definitely would have. Dean sounded almost like a female, moaning loudly so you could tell he obviously didn't care who heard. Sam laid down beside his brother, both of them too worn out to start clean-up immediately. Dean broke the still heavy pants to make a comment.  
"I will never look at Cas again." Sam half-laughed "That's because you're my good baby boy, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Daddy" Dean laughed out before getting up to wash himself off, blushing from his brother's comment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing any kind of fanfiction so criticism is very welcome. I understand there's quite a few problems with this, but I'll try to work on them whenever I get the chance. Please inform me of any grammar mistakes you might see in the comments, it would be helpful!


End file.
